1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear and is directed more particularly to an article of footwear with temperature regulation means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footwear provided with means for circulating cooling or ventilation air through the footwear is generally known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,566, issued Jan. 4, 1977, in the name of Joseph P. Famolare, there is shown footwear having air channels in the sole. The channels open at air ports in the edges of the sole. The air ports and channels provide for circulation of air through the channels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,250, issued Dec. 7, 1999, in the name of Rusty A. Reed et al, there is disclosed an air ventilation system in the sole, the system including pressure-operated pumps for forcing ventilating air through the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,319, issued Jan. 24, 1989, in the name of Max Zellweger, discloses a foot warming system in the insole of footwear. The warming system includes elongated tubular members which are closed and have flow restrictions therein. Walking in the footwear causes the liquid in the tubular members to flow back and forth through the restrictors which thereby heat the liquid and thereby the insole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,518, issued Mar. 28, 2000, in the name of Phito Polycarpe, there is shown and described footwear having a battery, heater and fan in the sole to heat and circulate warm air in the sole and through an insole and insert to warm a foot in the footwear.
In spite of advances, as illustrated in the above referred to references, there remains a need for footwear which can selectively heat and cool the foot of a wearer. In particular, there is a need for an article of footwear which is able to provide robust and appropriate relief in both the arctic and in Equatorial zones.